warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashwing's (fill in the blank ouo)
Major wip! Hi! The title is definitely not permanent, and I will change it when I decide on a name. Enjoy! Allegiances StreamClan~ Streamclan is the main clan, and is similar to RiverClan. The cats love to swim, and are clever, skilled in fishing, and kind. Leader: Sagestar- Grey she-cat with pale green eyes. Sister of Stoneheart Deputy: Troutjump- Brown mackerel tabby tom with blue eyes. Mentor of Ferretpaw Medicine Cat: Mistydawn- Smoky grey she-cat with golden eyes. Warriors: Stoneheart- Grey tom with midnight orange eyes. Brother of Sagestar Oceansky- White she-cat with clear blue eyes. Mentor of Daypaw Beestorm- Pale brown tabby tom with yellow-green eyes. Mentor of Flamepaw Swanstep- White she-cat with orange eyes Apprentices: Ferretpaw- Brown and white tom with orange eyes Daypaw- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes Flamepaw- Pale ginger tabby tom with yellow-green eyes Queens&Kits: Maplespeck- Pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. Expecting kits. BranchClan~ BranchClan is similar to a stricter ThunderClan. The cats are strong and robust. Leader: Barkstar- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes Deputy: Spruceshadow- Skinny black tom with forest green eyes Medicine Cat: Tigertail- White tom with brown tabby patches and a tabby striped tail Warriors: Finchfall- Cream and white tabby she-cat with vivid orange eyes Spottedwish- Tortoiseshell she-cat Greyback- Grey tom with a darker grey back. Mentor of Fawnpaw Apprentices: Fawnpaw- Pale brown she-cat Queens&Kits: Driftwillow- Light brown and white she-cat. Mother of Squirrelkit and Robinkit Squirrelkit- Small ginger she-kit Robinkit- Light brown and white she-kit Sandheart- Cream she-cat. Expecting kits SunClan~ SunClan is similar to WindClan. The cats are fast and agile. Leader: Eaglestar- Dark brown tom with white head and shoulders. Yellow eyes. Deputy: Alderwing- Ginger tabby tom with green eyes Medicine Cat: Speckleleaf- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes Warriors: Icenose- Pure white tom with icy blue eyes Leopardsprint- Golden leopard-spotted she-cat. Mentor of Beechpaw Apprentices: Beechpaw- Small ginger tom Queens&Kits: Kestrelheart- Brown tabby she-cat. Mother of Bearkit, Dawnkit, and Mosskit Bearkit- Dark brown tabby tom Dawnkit- Pale brown and white she-kit Mosskit- Small white tom Cats Outside the Clans~ Softsong- Soft furred chocolate tortoiseshell and white she-cat with gentle grey green eyes. Kittypet. Former warrior of BranchClan Ash(kit)- Chocolate tortoiseshell and white she-kit with dark grey-green eyes. One of Softsong's kits River(kit)- White tom with grey tabby patches and deep blue eyes. One of Softsong's kits Aspen(kit)- White tom with small black patches and flaming golden-orange eyes. One of Softsong's kits Prologue Stoneheart strode out of StreamClan camp, heading towards Twolegplace. He'd have to cross through BranchClan territory, but he didn't care. Stoneheart's mind whirled with what Finchfall had told him at the gathering the night before. When Stoneheart was an apprentice, at his first gathering he had met a gentle young tortoiseshell from BranchClan, Softsong. They had eventually fallen for each other, and at each new moon they would meet in the shelter of darkness, just outside clan territory. Softsong's sister, Finchfall, had found them out a few moons ago. She didn't approve, but kept their relationship a secret. Last night, Stoneheart has looked for his mate, and watched as a graceful cream colored tabby padded over to him, Finchfall. She motioned for him to follow, and led him away from prying ears, into a hollow with drooping ferns. "Where's Softsong?" Stoneheart had asked. Finchfall let out a sigh, and sat down in the leaf litter with a muffled thump. "She left, went to Twolegplace." Finchfall said softly, as if she didn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. "What! Why?" Stoneheart exclaimed, astonished. Finchfall flicked her plumed tail across his muzzle, shushing him. "Quiet." She meowed, glancing around. She continued in a subdued voice. "Softsong feared that BranchClan would find out.. Well, you know how strict my clan is." Stonesong nodded, still dumbstruck. He recalled an elder's story. Once, two cats, one from BranchClan, the other from SunClan, fell in love. The she-cat from BranchClan had the SunClan tom's kits. No one knew who the father was. The she-cat never mentioned a father, and no toms stepped forwards. The Medicine Cat quickly recognized the resemblance to the kit's father, and SunClan, in the kits. SunClan cats were small, lithe, and made for running across the moor. Unlike BranchClan cats, who were muscular and robust. Once the rest of BranchClan found out, They-killed the kits for "Dirty blood" and banished the she-cat. Stoneheart had thought that the story was just gossip, a mere made-believe story. But now he realized that it was possible, and very, very real.